Hogwarts' Christmas Fever
by dapperyklutz
Summary: SSHG,minor HPGW.It's time to liven things up and after one song,it follows another one and another one.Thus,confessing two certain people's feelings through singing.It's Christmas and love is finally in the air,no doubt!
1. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays

_Author Notes: I have no idea why I'm writing this, honestly. I was listening to this song by NSYNC and then BAM! I couldn't help but to write the first one here. And now, I cannot stop.:D IT'S THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT I'M FEELING, that's probably why. Eventually, this will be an SSHG fanfic... AGAIN XD so... yeah, dear readers, y'all know what to do;) Please read and review! Tell me what you think about it. _

_Just so you know, I'm not gonna take thing seriously. For once, I'm writing this for FUN.:D Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays**

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione Granger turned around to see her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley making their way towards her. They were all in the Great Hall, having a Christmas Party before the two-week vacation will start.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked nonchalantly. She was dressed in a simple red dress that reached just two inches below her knees. The straps on her shoulders were at least two inches and overall, it accentuated her well-developed breasts and butt, as well as her womanly curves. Add up to her finally tamed hair, which now hung in loose and wavy curls that reached just below her shoulders, her beautiful honey brown eyes sparkling bright. For short, Hermione was very attractive.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry somewhat nervously.

"More than I'll ever be," replied Hermione, who was also as nervous as he is.

Ron took another shaky breath before saying in a rather confident tone, "Well, c'mon then! It's time to liven this party up!"

The other two shared knowing looks before bursting out into laughter, their nervousness somehow deflating. The trio, now in their seventh and final year, made their way towards the stage as a band was currently playing an up-beat though unfamiliar song, which kind of bores the students and staff alike. Ron went up to the lead singer and then the two conversed for a bit before the lead singer, a male in his late thirties, finally agreed to the redhead's request.

"Uhm... may I have all your attention please?" Harry's voice rang loud and clear in the Great Hall as everyone quieted down, curious as to why the Golden Trio are on-stage, with three magical microphones in their hands. "My friends and I will be performing a Christmas song, which we're hoping that you'll enjoy."

"And since it's a school party, we decided to liven things up a bit," added Hermione as everyone perked up at this. She noticed Dumbledore twinkling madly at them, but most particularly at her. And the Head Girl definitely knew why he was.

"So are y'all ready to paaar-ty?!" finished Ron as the crowd cheered. Both he and Harry were dressed in casual clothes, while Ron wore a bonnet and Harry wore a half-folded bandana.

"One... two... three," someone in the band counted and then suddenly, the keyboardist started playing.

As usual, Harry started the beginning.

**(A/N: **_Harry_, **Ron**, Hermione, _**Trio**_**)**

_"Hmmm..._

_Merry Christmas_

_Happy Holidays..."_

Then the trio began to sing as one, Hermione walking to the center as the two boys walked towards different directions, Harry to right and Ron to the left.

_**"Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays..."**_

_"Oh, yeah..."_

Ron winked at a couple of fifth year girls before singing the first verse.

**"We've been waiting all year for this night**

**When the snow is glistening on the trees outside**

**All the stockings are hung by the fire side**

**Waiting for Santa to arrive**

**And all the love will show**

**Cuz everybody knows its Christmas time**

**And all the kids will see**

**The gifts under the tree**

**It's the best time of year for the family..!"**

The trio began singing again as the crowd went wild for them, the teachers clapping enthusiastically, except for a dark-clothed man who just stared at Hermione, mesmerized.

_**"It's a wonderful feeling**_

_**Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling**_

_**It's that time of year**_

_**Christmas time is here and**_

_**With the blessings from above**_

_**God sends you His love and**_

_**Everything's OK**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays..."**_

Harry did a moon walk as he sang the second verse, Hermione and Ron clapping to beat as the rest followed.

_"Oh yeah_

_Oh_

_Bells are ringing_

_It's time to scream and shout (Scream and shout)_

_And everybody's playin' cuz school's out_

_Celebrating the special times we share_

_Happiness cuz love is in the air_

_And all the love will show_

_Cuz everybody knows its Christmas time_

_And all the kids will see (Will see)_

_The gifts under the tree (The tree)_

_It's the best time of the year for the family..."_

And once more, the three best friends since first year sang as one.

_**"It's a wonderful feeling**_

_**Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling**_

_**It's that time of year**_

_**Christmas time is here and**_

_**With the blessings from above**_

_**God sends you His love and**_

_**Everything's OK**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays...**_

_**Oooohh**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays..."**_

It was Hermione's turn to sing the bridge as she danced to the beat of the song, her heart soaring high because of the intensity a certain special someone was looking at her.

"No matter what your holiday

It's a time to celebrate

Put your worries aside (Worries aside)

And open up your mind (Open up your mind)

You'll see the world right by your side (Right by your side)

It's Christmas time..."

At this point, everyone was clapping along to the beat. It was evident their Christmas spirits just went higher because of this song.

_**"Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas**_ (oh yeah)

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays**_ (Sing it everybody!)

_**Merry Christmas**_ (Come on now!)

_**Merry Christmas**_ (Let me hear yah!)

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays..."**_

Severus Snape couldn't help but to clap along to the beat as well. Surprise there, but the Potions Master never loathed Christmas; in fact it was the exact opposite of it.

_**"It's a wonderful feeling**_

_**Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling**_

_**It's that time of year**_

_**Christmas time is here and**_

_**With the blessings from above**_

_**God sends you His love and**_

_**Everything's OK**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays**_ (Come on now!)

_**Merry Christmas**_ (Let me hear yah!)

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays...**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas **_(oh yeah)

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays..."**_

Harry and Ron slowly walked towards the center to stand on either side of Hermione. The lead singer, who was playing the keyboards and is also the back-up singer, gestured to the entire occupants of the hall to sing along the last lines of the song and everyone complied happily, still clapping to the beat loudly.

_**"Merry Christmas**_

_**Merry Christmas **_(Come on now!)

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Happy Holidays..."**_

When the song ended, the whole room was shouting and clapping as loud as they can as the Golden Trio blushed crimson, both in pleasure and joy.

"I suppose you can still continue this, Harry?" Albus Dumbledore asked cheerfully, beaming widely at his three favourite students.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared looks at each before grinning at the same time.

"I think I'm about to confess through singing," admitted Hermione sheepishly, discreetly eyeing the Potions Master.

Harry and Ron, knowing of their friend's feelings towards their once hated professor, sent her sly smirks.

"We're gonna need a few voluntary singers as well, then," said Harry. "We can't sing all night by ourselves, y'know."

Ron nodded his head before rushing off to find his sister, Neville and Luna, Harry right behind him. Hermione, in her part, searched the crowd for a certain dark-haired professor when she suddenly caught sight of him.

_'He's leaving,' _she thought, frantic all of a sudden. _'I can't let him leave! Not before knowing of how I feel for him.'_

And so, with a newfound determination, something clicked in her intelligent mind.

_'And I know just what song to sing.'_


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

_Author Notes: Y'all know the drill, guys!:] Thanks and enjoy!! By the way, I think this will be another OOC story. :) Kudos to the amazing J.K. Rowling!! This song is sung by Mariah Carey, just so you know._

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 2: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

Severus Snape was about to leave the Great Hall when a familiar voice interrupted his own musings and stopped him in his tracks.

"I dedicate this next song to someone very special to me. You know who you are, and please listen to the lyrics carefully."

Severus caught Hermione's eye and his heart leaped to his throat, his stomach doing weird somersaults. 'She's looking at me!' his mind cried in joy as turned around and walked towards the front once more, his eyes never leaving the angel he has fallen for the past few months.

Hermione, in her part, took a long deep shaky breath before the song she had requested from the band to play began.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..."_

Everyone, but most particularly Severus, was rendered speechless at the power in her voice. Severus felt a tug in his lips as he was unable to keep from smiling. 'It's a dream come true.'

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You... Baby!"_

Hermione, while singing, was clicking her fingers and doing pirouettes every once in a while. While she sang, she made sure she maintained eye contact with the person she was dedicating the song to.

_"I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I just wanna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click_

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding onto me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you..."_

Hermione stopped clicking her fingers and doing pirouettes as she finally pointed her finger at Severus, though the rest didn't know it was him she was really gesturing at as Dumbledore was standing in front of Severus.

_"All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's'_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me_

_The one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly!"_

Severus couldn't help the love-sick boyish grin that escaped his lips as the one woman he had the opportune to fell in love to actually reciprocate his feelings! Oh, this certainly is the best Christmas ever. Oblivious to everyone, he didn't see Hermione's friends grinning and sniggering at him.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you..!"_

The last note was so high everyone thought Hermione was going to lose oxygen, but fortunately she didn't. She still maintained eye contact with Severus, making sure she put all of her feelings to the song and that her eyes sought out the answers he wanted and needed.

_"All I want for Christmas is you, baby..."_

When the song ended, the cheers were louder than the first and Hermione couldn't help the blush that crept into her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was looking at Severus with twinkling eyes, knowing full well what the message meant.

"Well, Severus... I guess it's your next to confess, my dear boy."

Severus, for the first time in his entire life, couldn't help but to agree with the meddling old codger. Instead, he gave the headmaster a boyish smile as he nodded his head.

"Probably later, Albus," he said quietly, only for him to hear. "I'll let the students sing first, as it will seem conspicuous of me to sing after Hermione."

Dumbledore chuckled heartily before patting the younger man's shoulder then said before leaving, "I'd rather think up of a good song, if I were you."

Severus didn't get the chance to hear him as another voice rang out in the Great Hall.

"An amazing performance by Hermione of Gryffindor! Next, we've got Ginny Weasley!"


	3. Christmas Must Be Something More

_Author Notes:__ I'm sorry if this is short, though! I think the rest of the songs won't be about Christmas anymore, though. Last Christmas song will be the next chapter.:) I hope you enjoy reading this! Kudos, of course, to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!:)_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 3: Christmas Must Be Something More**

Ginny walked on stage as Hermione handed her the microphone, but not before hugging her and wishing her good luck. She whispered to the band her request and they quickly agreed to it. The redhead girl positioned herself front center stage as the music finally began, everyone clapping to the beat of the song again and Harry looking at her with admiringly.

_"What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing? _

_Would the song still survive without five golden rings? _

_Would you still wanna kiss without a mistletoe? _

_What would happen if God never let it snow? _

_What would happen if Christmas Carols told a lie? _

_Tell me what you would find_

_You'd say that today holds something special _

_Something holy, not superficial _

_So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives _

_It's something we all try to ignore _

_And put a wreath up on your door _

_So here's something you should know that is for sure _

_Christmas must be something more..."_

She smiled at her friends and winked at Harry, who blushed. Ginny, in her part, was wearing torn jeans, a spaghetti strap red top and to top it all off, a Christmas hat and black boots.

_"What if angels did not pay attention to _

_All the things that we wish they would always do _

_What if happiness came in a cardboard box? _

_Then I'd think there was something we all forgot _

_What would happened presents all went away _

_Tell me what would you find _

_You'd say that today holds something special _

_Something holy, not superficial _

_So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives _

_It's something we all try to ignore _

_And put a wreath up on your door _

_So here's something you should know that is for sure _

_Christmas must be something more..."_

As Ginny sang, everyone started dancing either in pairs or groups. Even the staff were enjoying the time of their lives as they danced with their students, feeling like a kid once more for the first time.

_"We get so caught up in all of it _

_Business and relationships _

_100 mile an hour lives _

_And it's this time of year _

_And everybody's here _

_It seems the last thing on your mind..!"_

Ginny gestured everyone, mostly the muggleborns who knew of the song, the sing along as well.

_"Is that the day holds something special _

_Something holy, not superficial _

_So here's to Jesus Christ who saved our lives _

_It's something we all try to ignore _

_And put a wreath up on your door _

_Here's something you should know that is for sure _

_Christmas must be something… _

_Christmas must be something… _

_Christmas must be something more _

_There's gotta be more… _

_There's gotta be more…"_

Everyone cheered once more as the redhead descended the steps and flung her arms around Harry's neck, who was the one who convinced her to perform.

"You were brilliant, Gin," he murmured in her ear, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Thanks, Harry," she replied shyly.

"Oi, you two! You're both standing underneath the mistletoe," called out Ron to them. He finally got over the fact that both this best mate and baby sister have a thing for each other as he gladly accept Harry's request of courting her. Grinning roguishly at the now blushing soon-to-be couple, he said loudly before going on stage once more. "You know what to do, guys! It's tradition!"

"Did he really mean that?" asked Ginny curiously, disbelief and wonder etched on her face.

Harry just chuckled then said, "Most definitely so, Ginny."

Hesitating for a moment, both finally inched closer as their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss. Those who witnessed wolf-whistled and cheered as Harry and Ginny blushed scarlet when they let go.

"It's your turn to perform now, tiger," said Ginny, still breathless from the kiss as she grinned at him. "Good luck."

Harry returned the grin wolfishly the said before giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks, I'll need it."

"Alright everyone, Neville, Harry and I will be performing next!" came the excited voice of Ron as Neville walked alongside Harry on stage nervously.

"You can do it, Nev," assured Harry before giving him the mike.


	4. I Guess It's Christmas Time

_I'm sorry if it's very short! Enjoy!:)  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: I Guess It's Christmas Time**

Neville took a deep breath before starting the song, his voice surprisingly strong and controlled.

_"Feel the magic in the air _

_Christmas is all around _

_Something about this special time of year _

_A blanket of snow falls down from the sky _

_Voices of angels _

_Open our hearts so we can open our arms..."_

At the chorus, Harry and Ron started to sing as Neville smiled nervously at the cheering students.

**"And we'll all join hands **

**To celebrate the goodness **

**That shines inside of everyone **

**It must have been a part of some grand design **

**Guess its Christmas time..."**

Severus, who had been contemplating for a good song to sing in order for Hermione to know of his feelings for her are also reciprocated, was again rendered speechless at the clumsy boy now singing the second verse.

_"Seeing the face of the little boys and girls _

_Singing their First Noel _

_A sweet refrain heard all around the world _

_A song of forgiveness, comforting peace _

_A time to remember what life really means_ **(Life really means) **

_The important things_ **(Important things)..."**

**"And we'll all join hands **

**To celebrate the goodness **

**That shines inside of everyone **

**It must have been a part of some grand design **

**Guess its Christmas time..."**

"Mr. Longbottom has a really wonderful voice, eh?" a voice behind him spoke. Severus spun around to see Minerva McGonagall smiling benignly at him.

"Yes, despite his clumsiness that is," Severus answered good-naturedly, which caused the Transfiguration professor to chuckle.

"Have you thought of a song, then, Severus?" asked the stern witch as she regarded him carefully. Minerva knew of his feelings for Hermione and vice versa, but it also took her awhile to get used to it; the fact that her favourite student and colleague have a mutual understanding.

Severus gulped silently then admitted in a sheepish tone, "Actually, I can't think of a perfect Christmas song for her, Minerva."

There was silence after that and Severus had a feeling he had said the wrong thing, or something like that.

**"And we'll all join hands **

**To celebrate the goodness **

**That shines inside of everyone **

**It must have been a part of some grand design **

**Guess its Christmas time...**

**Must have been a part of some great design **

**Guess its Christmas time **

_Merry Christmas..."_

"I think I just have the perfect song for her," Minerva said at last as the wild applause around them rang loud and deafening in their ears that Severus had to strain his ears to hear her clearly.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"It's not a Christmas song, mind you."

"I don't care; I just want the perfect song for a perfect girl like her."

When the aging witch told him the title of the song, he did the unthinkable.

He hugged Minerva and praised her for the first time before dashing off on stage to talk to the band that he will be singing a song. The band was quite reluctant at first, but when Severus insisted that it's dedicated to someone very special and dear to him, they finally gave in.

Not to mention, every occupant in the hall was shock and gaping open-mouthed at their Potions Master, who was standing front center stage with a microphone in hand. Oblivious to everyone, Harry and the others (bar Hermione) shared knowing grins and looks as the Hermione herself felt butterflies in her stomach as the man of her dreams looked at her pointedly.

_'Oh my God...'_


	5. Ready to Fall for You and Me

_Here's the next chapter, folks!!:) I hope it was worth the wait, though.;) Songs: You and Me by Lifehouse and Ready to Fall by Joey Fatone, OST of the movie "On the Line", Kudos to the amazing J.K. Rowling!:) I'll be posting the next chapter later... Maybe one or two more left before it's "The End"... HahahaXD_

_By the way, do you want me to write another story like this??? Please let me know!!:) Thank you soooo much for the reviews!! It really means a lot:)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Ready to Fall for You and Me**

"Now don't look so terrified, I know how to sing," Severus smirked at the crowd who gasped audibly at his first time joke. _'Hmm... Good thing no one died of shock.'_ "I will be performing two songs, dedicated to a special someone. And for Merlin's sake, breathe."

Reluctantly, everyone let out a breath of relief as their once hated professor smiled crookedly at them. Until now, all of them weren't still used to their now kind and friendly Potions Master. What can you say? Old habits die hard, right?

Severus, in his part, gestured to the band to start when they're ready. After a minute of composing himself, Severus finally heard the guitar playing and counting to three, he started in a voice so surprisingly strong and powerful. At the same time, he made sure to look Hermione in the eyes while he sang.

_"What day is it? _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive _

_I can't keep up and I can't back down _

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

Much to the surprise of Severus, everyone bar the woman of his dreams, was now dancing in pairs. Some were quite a sight to see, in his part: Dumbledore and McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout, Hagrid and Trelawney, and the weirdest of all; Filch and Hooch.

He smiled a half smile at Hermione who continued to look at him with loving eyes, her lips curled into a beautiful smile that took his breath away as he continued on to the next verse.

_"All of the things that I want to say _

_Just aren't coming out right _

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning _

_I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off you..."_

While singing the second verse, he made an act of bringing his free hand to the side of his head as he shook his head dramatically, which caused the others who weren't dancing and Hermione to laugh at this. Still singing, he moved to the left side of the stage so that he can have a better view of Hermione, never breaking eye contact. This, of course, wasn't obvious because others would think he was just surveying the entire room through his dark obsidian eyes, which couldn't be quite seen through some hair falling before his eyes.

_"Something about you now _

_I can't quite figure out _

_Everything she does is beautiful _

_Everything she does is right _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose _

_And it's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of _

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do, nothing to prove and _

_It's you and me and all of the people and _

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you..."_

When he repeated the chorus, he fell on his knees as he held his microphone with both hands, putting all of his emotions into that song. When he sang the last lines softly, as soft as a gentle wind, he let Hermione see all the emotions through his once unfathomable eyes. He was certain he heard her gasp in surprise before he covered his face with his usual mask of indifference.

_"What day is it? _

_And in what month _

_This clock never seemed so alive..."_

When he was done, he stood up as everyone cheered wildly for him. For the first time in his life, Severus Snape blushed, and it was most certainly a sight to see.

"And on to the next song," he announced and he made sure to wink discreetly at Minerva, who obviously grinned like a Cheshire cat.

This time, he grabbed a microphone stand as he won't be doing any more silly acts in this song. He positioned the stand with the microphone already intact at the same position he was in awhile ago, front center stage. And, almost giving everyone a heart attack, the keyboardist/lead singer of the band handed him an acoustic guitar and Severus nodded to him in thanks.

Counting to three again, he started to strum the guitar as the lead guitarist, bass and drums followed suit.

_"I get a feelin' I can't explain_

_Whenever your eyes meet mine_

_My heart spins in circles_

_And I lose all space and time_

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_Something tells me it's gonna be okay..."_

Hermione slowly walked away from the corner she was standing in as she finally settled into standing beside her two professors at the front, McGonagall and Dumbledore. When Severus reached the second line of the verse, their eyes met and almost at once, Hermione felt the world stop moving and time stood still for both Severus and her. She felt her eyes glisten at the intensity of his stare and the emotions running wild and freely in his obsidian eyes.

_'Oh, Merlin...'_ she thought to herself, her heart pounding loud in her chest as she failed to see her two professors beaming widely at her and the person singing in front.

_"And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_I'm ready to fall in love tonight..."_

Severus smiled at Hermione as he continued on to the next verse, oblivious to the fact that everyone was now staring at two in shock as Harry and the others who knew started to clap to the beat of the song.

_"I know you've been watching_

_Choosing your moment_

_But I've been dreamin' of that day_

_No one before you has gotten to me this way_

_And now that we're standing face to face_

_There's something that I need to say..._

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Ready to hold my heart open wide_

_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_'Coz I'm ready to fall in love tonight..."_

Hermione felt her eyes prick as tears threatened to fall. Severus Snape, the man she had the opportune to fall in love to, was confessing his feelings to her! She finally let the love-sick grin to escape her lips as two tears finally escaped down her cheeks. Two tears of relief and joy.

_"Nothing is certain_

_This I know_

_Wherever we're headin'_

_I'm ready to go..."_

He couldn't believe his luck. Here he was, serenading the only woman that mattered to him the most, and in public too! But he didn't care the slightest as he finally sang the last lines of the song, making sure to look at Hermione square in the eyes.

_"I can't promise forever but baby I'll try_

_'Coz I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight..."_

The hall finally erupted into cheer, the wildest and loudest of all. Handing back the guitar to the lead singer who was looking at him in awe and admiration, Severus didn't hesitate to walk downstage and towards Hermione who wiped her face hastily.

"Would you care for a walk, Hermione?" he asked smoothly as he offered his arm to her.

He felt hundreds of eyes on him and Hermione, but he didn't care the least. Dumbledore already gave him the two thumbs up and her friends were now better acquainted with him, and to add the fact that the young witch in front of him was now legally of age.

"I would love to, Severus," Hermione answered shyly as she accepted his offered arm. She ignored the gasps of surprise from everyone, but she made sure to send a discreet wink to Dumbledore and McGonagall and a sly smile to her grinning friends.

And so, together they walked out of the Great Hall, away from prying eyes and annoying whispers. Together, they walked out into the cold wintry air.


	6. Kiss the Girl

_Here it is, then folks!!! I'm still going to contemplate if I should still write an Epilogue or not... But for the time being, this story is now COMPLETE!:D Thank you sooo much everyone for reading and reviewing this story!:) It really means a lot to me!;) I hope that I've liven things up a bit, though. XD Kudos to the amazing J.K. Rowling!:) Enjoy reading! This chapter is specially dedicated to YOU!:D _

_Please let me know also if you want me to write other stories like this;) Take care and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!:D_

_Lovelots, AurorMoonyPadfoot  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Kiss the Girl**

Severus and Hermione proceeded to the courtyard, where Christmas lights hung on every corner which made the sight so enchanting and ethereal at the same time.

"It's so beautiful here," said Hermione in awe as she twirled around the fountain, Severus' coat wrapped around her small frame. Severus, in his part, was just looking at her, mesmerized by her sheer beauty.

"But it's not as beautiful as you," he said quietly, but Hermione was able to hear it and both blushed at the same time.

Then there was silence. A comfortable, peaceful silence that was shared by two people who are now contemplating on what to do next. Kiss then tell first? Or tell then kiss?

But what happened next, both have no clue as to how to thank whoever had the guts to do it.

_Oh_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Oh_

_(Kiss the girl)_

Severus blushed, feeling his palms sweat in nervousness as Hermione chewed on her lower lip, both in nervousness and anticipation. Just who the bloody hell had the guts to play that song??? And, where is it coming from? Instead, Hermione just shook her head mentally and then sat on the bench located in front of the fountain, Severus standing a few feet to her right. Snow was now falling from the sky slowly and she can distinctly hear the sound of music still filling in the Great Hall. But it was immediately swallowed by the singing coming from somewhere in the courtyard.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl..._

It was now Hermione's turn to look shock as her eyes slightly widened as the meaning of the words finally sunk in. _'Oh, dear God... Can this get any harder than I've thought?'_

Severus mentally cursed whoever had the nerve to play that song, but couldn't help but feel a little thankful at the song's encouragement. _'Calm down, man! If you want to do it, you better do it properly.'_

_Yes...you want her_

_Look at her, you'll know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

Severus looked at Hermione, and he couldn't help but to think that she definitely looked like an angel; sitting on the bench with the Christmas lights around her, making her look like a fiery and very breath-taking art. It was evident that she wanted him also, due to the confession she confessed earlier that night. But how was he to do it? How can he kiss her when he wasn't even kissed before?

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad..._

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_'Shy indeed!'_ both thought at the same time. Severus, hesitating for a moment, decided to walk towards her and then finally, he sat beside her. Unfortunately, there was still at least three feet of space before he can even touch her, and he mentally berated himself for being so clueless all of a sudden. Hermione didn't dare speak a word, afraid that she'll ruin his endless pondering.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl..._

Finally having the courage he'd been wishing to have for the past few minutes, Severus finally inched closer to Hermione, who looked up at him and then smiled shyly. Severus returned the smile shyly as well, as he suddenly stopped edging closer. He glanced quickly at the space between them and was glad at him accomplishment. _'Half a foot left before I can...'_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Oooh_

_(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

Hermione, in her part, was finally losing hope that he wouldn't be able to have the guts to kiss her_. 'He's your teacher, and you're his student! Of course, he'll be contemplating about that, even though Dumbledore gave us the thumbs up about this. But still...' _She sighed wistfully, though it didn't go unnoticed to Severus who snapped his head to her.

_'Is she disappointed?'_ he thought frantically._ 'Oh, bugger it all! Blasted song, how can I-'_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss that girl_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Finally letting his mind take over, he edged closer to Hermione and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hermione suddenly looked up at him in surprise as he smiled widely at her, which she returned at once.

"Hermione..." he started, unsure all of a sudden.

"Yes, Severus?" asked Hermione, suddenly nervous and full of anticipation. She edged closer to him and their thighs brushed against each other, which sent electric sparks to run down both their spines.

She looked up at him, and then at his lips. So thin, pale, yet kissable. Oh, how much she wished he could kiss her now. Severus's eyes flickered to her full, red lips and out of nowhere, he finally had the courage to lean down on her slowly.

He felt her breath hitch and, closing his eyes as to savour the moment, gently touched his lips against hers in a sweet and breath-taking kiss. Hermione automatically closed her eyes as she let out a sigh, her lips finally responding to the kiss. At first, it was slow and innocent. And then, when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as Severus' arms wrapped around her waist, it became more passionate and urgent. Severus nibbled her lower lip with his teeth and almost groaned in pleasure as Hermione complied with his request, opening her mouth a little bit and then entering her tongue inside his. This continued for another several minutes when both reluctantly let go for air.

"I love you, Hermione," Severus finally said after a moment of silence.

Hermione smiled the most beautiful smile as she answered, "I love you, too, Severus."

When she looked up to stare at the stars, she was mildly surprised to see mistletoe above them.

"What do you know, mistletoe," she said, smiling wider once more.

Severus also turned to look up and then chuckled. He then looked down to look at her the same time Hermione turned to look at him. For a while, they just sat there in each other's arms, looking deep into each other's eyes. And then, as if reading each other's minds, they slowly leaned up as their lips met in another breath-taking and passionate kiss.

_Kiss the girl..._

And both swore to that night that they heard Dumbledore singing those last words...


End file.
